


Good Morning

by ChernaKat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hank, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Kendoll Connor, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Strap-Ons, Top Connor, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernaKat/pseuds/ChernaKat
Summary: Hank wakes up to the smell of something delicious. What he doesn't expect is that Connor has more than just food for him in the kitchen.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is due to some discussions that happened in the Hank/Connor discord channel I'm a part of.
> 
> Beta read a bit by the channel but no editor, so I apologize for any misspelled words or poor grammar.
> 
> This fandom has taken over my life >.<

Hank slowly drifts into consciousness, the first thing he's assaulted with is the bright light streaming in from the window; the curtain pulled aside. The second is a heavenly smell that wafts in from the kitchen, something sweet and savory.

 

He groans softly, stretching out his tired muscles and finds Connors side of the bed empty. No surprise there, _someone_ had to be cooking.  Slowly he slides out from under the covers, feet touching the cold floor. Sumos at the foot of the bed, passed out in his usual spot. Hank just rolls his eyes at the giant pile of fur before standing and making his way to the bathroom.

 

Once finished he heads over towards the kitchen, hand combing through his unruly hair as he sits at the table. "Morin' Connor. What'cha makin'?" Hank hasn't bothered to look up from the table yet as he's still waking up.

 

"Bacon and pancakes. I figured I'd make you a treat since we closed that big case this week," Connor replies, tone playful.

 

"Ain't that just sweet of yo-" Hank promptly shuts up as he lifts his head and is greeted by Connors bare ass. He's standing at the stove, flipping pancakes like it’s the most normal thing in the world in nothing but a _fucking apron_.

 

Connor turns, a sly smile across his lips. "Something wrong Hank?" He says, tone coy. He turns back to the stove for just a few moments, picking up a plate he'd set to the side and starts stacking food onto it.

 

Hank just watches, mouth hanging open before he finally starts, shaking his head. "Wh-what exactly.. are you doin'?"

 

"I thought that was fairly obvious. Making you breakfast." Connor turns and makes his way towards the table, plate in hand.

 

A small flush starts at the older man’s neck and quickly works its way up his face as his eyes travel over Connors body. He looks completely normal, hair perfect like it always _fuckin'_ was, his movements the same as if he were dressed in his business attire. The only oddities are that fucking apron that has _'kiss the cook'_ plastered across the front and the... rather noticeable bulge jutting out from between Connors legs.

 

Hank stares at it and blinks. Blinks again. Then glances up to meet Connors gaze as the android sets the food on the table.

 

Connor cocks an eyebrow at him, lip still titled upwards like he knows something Hank doesn't. "Something the matter _Lieutenant_? I would have thought you'd be dying to dig in given you don't have this often for breakfast anymore."

 

"Ye-yeah. Dig in." Hanks not looking at the food when he speaks; eyes still trained on Connor crotch.

 

"You seem distracted Hank," Connor says in that sultry tone he knows drives Hank wild. "Perhaps... you'd like some... assistance." Hands are slowly shifting the apron to the side as he speaks revealing a deep blue strap on. It's average in length, but _thick_. Thick enough to make Hank sweat.

 

Hank looks it over, feeling his face heat more and his boxers start to tent. How the _fuck_ did he not notice the straps around Connors body to keep it in place? _His ass_ Hank thinks. _His fuckin' ass is that god damn distracting._

 

"See something you'd like to try?" Connors voice promptly brings Hank back to reality as he moves to straddle his partners lap; hand moving for a piece of bacon and holding it out enticingly.

 

"Uh... not exactly hungry for that Connor," he says, gaze slowly drifting downwards and then back up to meet those soft brown eyes.

 

"You should eat. You'll need your strength... especially if you intend to... burn calories later." Connor shifts on his lap, rubbing against Hanks erection and pulling a strangled groan from the man.

 

Only Connor could make talking about food and calories sexy. The mans an utter tease and currently pushing Hank closer to the edge of just how much teasing he can take.

 

Connor grins, waving the piece of bacon in front of Hanks face, fully aware of what he's doing. Hank grumbles once before snatching the crispy piece of meat from Connors fingers with his teeth, pulling it into his mouth with his lips as he chews and swallows.

 

He looks pointedly at the android on his lap. "Happy?"

 

"Very." And suddenly Connor is off Hanks lap tossing the apron aside and gets down on his knees in front of him, hands palming over the girthy erection beneath Hanks boxers.

 

"Shit Connor!" Hank gasps, not expecting the abrupt attention to his cock. "Fuck... warn a guy."

 

"But then I would miss out on your reactions. For instance-" Connors hand slides into the slit at the front of the material; grabs Hanks now mostly hard cock and pulls it out. Connor looks it over like he's ready to devour something before lifting his free hand up to the plate on the table.

 

Hank watches, his breath catching as Connor dips a finger into the syrup that's collected in one corner; swirls it around to grab a copious amount on the tip before bringing it back down to his cock and glides it from the head of Hanks dick down to the base.

 

"Jesus... fuck Con," comes the strangled moan. "What're yo-"

 

" _That_ expression is one of my favorites," he says, continuing his statement from earlier. Connor glances up; meets his gaze before stating, "and this... is another."  He sits forward sticking out his tongue and follows the trail of syrup; starting from the base and working his way up. Once at the tip he swirls his tongue once, twice, and then takes all of Hank in his mouth, down to the base and sits there contracting the components in his throat to simulate the feeling of him swallowing.

 

Hanks a mess. Connor only just took his cock in his mouth and Hank is already bucking his hips off the chair, one hand raking through Connors hair and the other gripping the table. He closes his eyes, biting his lower lip until the android pulls a moan from him. "Con..."

 

Connor hums in answer, his mouth currently full. Slowly he moves back up and Hank thinks he's going to pull off completely but the moment Connors at the tip he slides back down and repeats the same motion as before only this time he doesn't sit there. The fucker _moves_.

 

He glides back up and then down again, setting a steady pace though Connor makes sure to always go fully down to the base and nearly pops off Hank when he reaches the tip.  
  
And Hanks gone. Arching his back off the chair to meet Connor on every down stroke; the kitchen filled with the sounds of his heavy breathing and broken moans.

 

Connor continues for a few more moments, LED spinning yellow as he monitors the man in front of him, so he knows the exact moment to stop and pull off before Hank can come. Which he does exactly that.

 

"Fucking shit! Connor! Why'd you stop?" Hanks gasping, trembling in the chair. Connor had pulled off and left him right on the edge.

 

"Because-" He stands, hand running over the strap on between his thighs. The strap on that looks very _inviting_ to Hank at the moment. "-I still intend to _fuck_ you Hank. I didn't buy this because it looked good."

 

"Shit," Hank breaths. It's all he can think to say while staring down at the thick blue strap on.

 

Connors hands slides off the fake cock, finger pointing upwards to draw Hanks attention to his face. "If you want it so bad, then lay on the table." His eyes glance at said piece of furniture beside them then back to Hank. "Back towards me."

 

"Someone's bossy today," Hank grumbles.

 

"You enjoy it."

 

Hank removes his shirt and boxers, leaving them on the chair before 'assuming the position.' He lays on the table, stomach against the cold surface, legs slightly spread. "This what you're lookin' for?"

 

"Yes," Connor whispers against Hanks ear making him shiver. He hadn't heard the android move so close. Connor runs his hands up and down Hanks back softly, kneading the muscles under the skin while he moves in-between Hanks legs, forcing them wider.

 

Hank lays his head on the table, breathing heavily against the surface.  A part of him wondering if Connors just going to try and slide right in from the get-go. He gets his answer rather quickly; Connor moves his hands down towards Hanks ass, spreading him open before kneeling again and then Hank feels that flat _wet_ tongue run over the ring of muscles there.

 

Hank gasps and slams one hand onto the tables surface, the other gripping the side of it. "Co-Connor!"

 

Connor glides his tongue up and down slowly, making sure to use his thirium-based saliva to leave Hank well lubricated. He rolls his tongue once more before sliding the tip in, wiggling it slightly before he sinks in further. The corner of his mouth tilts up as he listens to Hank panting.

 

Its been awhile since Hank had his ass eaten. Scratch that. More than awhile. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, on the contrary, based off the way his body was trembling under Connors skilled tongue Hank enjoyed it very much. He and Connor had just never thought about it before, given that the android lacked any genitals. Hank had been more than happy with just touching each other and occasionally fucking Connors thighs, which his partner also seemed to enjoy rather thoroughly.

 

Hank groans, arching his back as Connor sinks his tongue in all the way, rolling it around inside him before he feels something hard press against his opening. Connor slowly pulls his tongue back as he pushes a finger in, sinking in to the first knuckle with little resistance.

 

"Con... fuck come on! I-I dunno how much longer... I can take this."

 

"Now who’s the bossy one."

 

"Fuck you."

 

"I have already made it perfectly clear that I intend to _fuck you_ Lieutenant," Connor replies smugly before pushing his finger all the way in. His saliva’s thicker than that of a human, so it rather useful as a lubricate. He worked the digit in and out, increasing the pace little by little before a second joined in.

 

He worked Hank over for a few more moments before siccoring his fingers to open him further. Hank bucked his hips under Connors hand, desperately looking for some sort of relief to ease the tension.

 

In two more strokes Connor added a third finger to the equation, slowly sliding them all the way in before hooking them and rubbing against Hanks prostate.

 

Hank keened at the sensation, chest lifting off the table, head turned to look back over his shoulder at Connor. God, he was a wreck. Eyes half-lidded, sweat running down his brow, breathing coming out in short quick bursts.

 

"Connor," he whined. "Come on... I'll fuckin' beg if I have to."

 

His fingers paused at Hanks words, eye brow lifting in a silent question as he regarded the man in front of him.

 

"Fuck… please! Con… I-I need you."

 

Connor slowly slid his fingers free, an odd expression on his face as he tried to keep his composure. Hank knew what begging did to him, how it caused his system to flare up with heat. If he had still been a machine Connors pretty sure 'Make Hank come' would of popped up on his HUD as his new mission objective whenever Hank pleaded.

 

"Alright," the answer was short, quick and made Hank grin. Riling Connor up always meant they were both in for a good time.

 

Connor grabbed the base of the strap on, lining it up with that tight ring of muscles. His other hand holding Hank open to make entering him easier. The sight alone caused his mouth to fill with annalist fluid. He didn't need genitals to be able to enjoy his time with Hank; not when simply thinking about the man like this was enough to make him come. Though, there was _something_ very appealing in what he was about to do with his partner.

 

He inched forward until the tip pressed against Hanks opening making him jump slightly. Connor moved his hand to his mouth, thoroughly wetting his fingers and palm before moving it back down; running it along the shaft of the toy and wetting it. He tried again, and this time slide just the head inside.

 

Hank moaned, tensing up for just a moment before relaxing again and pushing back against Connor. "Keep goin'"

 

Connor didn't need to be told twice.

 

He moved again, both hands now holding Hanks cheeks apart as he slowly slid the first inch in. He glanced up to gauge his partners reaction and found him panting, eyes closed, and cheeks flushed. Oddly enough Connor found himself panting as well, even if he couldn't feel as the strap on slid in further, he could still see how it affected Hank. Could feel the tremble and tightening of muscles under his fingers.

 

A breathy moan left Connors mouth as he finally slid all the way inside, head resting against Hanks back as he let the man below him adjust. "Ha-Hank..."

"Come 'ere," came the command as Hank reached one of his hands back towards Connors head. Connor moved further up, chin resting on Hanks shoulder; their heads beside one another.

 

 "Open up for me." Hank slid his hand to the back of Connors neck as he spoke, fingers trailing lightly over the synthetic skin.

 

"You realize this will make things... difficult," Connor said, looking at him pointedly.

 

"Your smart, I trust you'll figure it out."

 

Connor rolled his eyes, a small smirk on his face as he opened the panel at the back of his neck to allow Hanks fingers to explore.

 

"You can move whenever you’re ready," Hank stated before sliding two of his digits into the androids wiring.

 

Connor sighed, eyes fluttering shut for just a moment at the sensation of Hanks fingers inside his chassis. The older man seemed to have developed a love for toying with his wiring, not that Connor minded.

 

He groaned, planting his feet firmly between Hanks before pulling out, keeping a slow and steady pace as he slid back in. Connor moved again, same tempo as before; trying to find a rhythm that allowed his head to stay beside Hanks. It only took a few more movements before Connor increased the pace of his hips, chin resting on hanks shoulder.

 

Hank groaned, the hand currently not buried inside Connors neck gripping at the table. His hips were pressed firmly against the hard surface though his back was arched to keep his chest up, making it easier to toy with the android behind him.

 

"Hank..." Connor moaned softly into his ear. Hanks fingers slid deeper, toying with wires and connecters; he seemed to know exactly what to touch to drive Connor crazy.

 

He found the larger wire further in that ran from Connors head all the way down his back and toyed with it. Fingers running up and down the smooth casing before moving further down to the base of the wire. It fed through a port that led down into the rest of the android’s body, just big enough for one of Hanks thick fingers to fit through; which is exactly what he did. He pushed the digit down and in alongside the wire and began moving it in and out, small droplets of Thirium coating the appendage.

 

Connor gasped and flicker his hips forward, harder than the last time; which in turn caused Hank to moan.

 

"Shit... you really like that eh?" Hank panted against his cheek.

 

"Ye-yes...but you...seem to enjoy this, “he said as he bucked his hips forward again only to pull back quickly and repeat the motion. Not to be outdone in bringing pleasure to his partner, Connor set a quick rhythm, grinning against Hanks ear when his fingers faltered.

 

"Ha-ahh...fuck!" Hank groaned, the quicker pace caused him to buck against the table and twitch his arm. His fingers slide further into the port at Connors neck which only made Connor thrust into him faster.

 

Hank closed his eyes at the sensations rolling through his body. The feel of Connors hips slapping against his ass made his knees and arms feel shaky and he knew the moment the android picked up the pace again he'd be done for. He bit his lower lip as he came to a decision and slid his finger in and out of the port at a rapid pace.

 

Hank always enjoyed watching Connor fall apart, but to feel him against his back like this, hips thrusting into him; Hank _wanted_ it. "Come on Con... I ahh-mm I know this drives you nuts," he growled; more of the Thirium coating his fingers.

 

Connors head pitched forward at the feel of Hanks fingers, his hips still flicking forward but he'd lost any sense of rhythm. "Ahh...aahh. Hank," he choked out, both hands gripping tighter on to Hanks waist.  His entire body slid back and forth against the man’s back in time with his finger, chasing the sensation. "Clo-close."

 

Hank hummed his approval and slid his finger in further. He knew he'd have a cramp in his arm tomorrow from all of this but listening to Connor; feeling him writhe against his back made every ache and pain worth it.

 

"Con... your right there...." He leaned his face closer to the android’s ear, breathing hotly into it. "Come for me darlin'"

 

"Hank!" Connor slammed against Hanks hips, body jerking against his back before he held perfectly still. The components in his neck clenching and releasing against Hanks finger as he came. His body vibrated against Hank after a few moments and a choked gasp escaped his throat as he started breathing again.

"Your beautiful Con." Hank tilted his head kissing Connors cheek since it was the only thing he could reach. Slowly, Connor lifted his head as Hank pulled his hand out of the panel. He took a steading breath as he turned towards Hank and then captured his lips in a searing kiss. His tongue slid against Hanks, toying with it slowly before he pulled back biting the man’s lower lip as he did.

 

"Now it’s your turn," he whispered.

 

Hank groaned at Connors words as the android leaned over and captured his mouth again, tongue exploring every surface of Hanks mouth. He was used to how Connor kissed, loved it actually.  The passion and want behind it always left him breathless.

 

Connor pulled back again, that sly tilt on the corner of his mouth. He pulled away from Hanks shoulder and back, situating himself behind the larger man in front of him and bucked his hips forward with a quick snap.

 

"Ahh!" Hank moaned, slamming his now free hand back down onto the table. Connor didn't give him a catch to recover. He gripped Hanks hips and started a quick, relentless pace.

 

Hank panted, arms shaking from the effort of holding himself up as Connor rutted into him, the kitchen filled with the sounds of their skin slapping against one another. "Holy... shit Connor!"

 

"Yes... Hank?" Connor asked, his voice breathy but teasing. He pitched forward again, and again, listening to every sound Hank made. Connor loved them all.

 

Connor slowly slid one of his hands around Hanks waist before taking a firm hold of his cock, hips still relentlessly thrusting into him. He groaned, sliding his hand to the tip and gathering pre-cum there before moving down Hanks shaft, coating his dick in it and then flicking his wrist is a quick motion to match his hips.

 

"God...I'm... I'm not gonna last... Con.." Hank panted, eyes squeezed shut. His hips moving back and forth not sure which sensation to chase.

 

"Good," Connor nearly growled at him, before moving his other hand up and taking a handful of Hanks hair and pulling it back, listening to Hank whine at the sensation.

 

Connor kept up the brutal paced he'd set, hips pitching forward, hand gliding over Hanks cock. He knew it wouldn't take much more to send him over the edge. He pulled his head back, careful to keep it on the side of pleasurable as he leaned forward, mouth against Hanks ear, his breath fanning the skin.

 

"Your beautiful Hank," he spoke softly, but kept his tone deep. "Feels good... doesn't it? I want you to come for me Hank." He panted against the man’s ear purposefully. " _Come for me_ "

 

Hank keened, his hips bucking forward into the hand around his cock as he felt himself wind up and fall over the edge at Connors words. "Co-Connor!" He came in white hot spurts, covering Connors hand and the table top.

 

Connor bucked into him once more before seating himself fully inside Hank, holding his hips there as he slowly released his hold on Hanks hair, running his hand softly over the man’s scalp and then down to his neck and shoulder. His touch feather light and sending shivers across his partners body.

 

"Holy.... shit," Hank gasped, pitching forward on his elbows; arms too tired to hold his weight any longer. He shivered at Connors touch. "Th-that was-"

 

"Incredible?" Came the reply right next to his ear as Connor leaned over him.  He kissed Hanks temple softly, lightly brushing his nose against him. "Your... amazing Hank," he sighed against his skin. "I love you."

 

Hank hummed in reply, turning his head so he could face Connor. "Love you too Con," he said, smiling like an idiot.

 

"Ugh… fuck. I'm not gonna be able to walk the rest of the day."

 

Connors eyes twinkled. "Good thing we have off then." The shit eating grin was back on his face.

 

Hank chuckled when he saw the expression. "Fuck off."

 

"Should I not take pride in my accomplishments?"

 

"Makin’ me stagger around is an accomplishment?" Hank asked, eyebrow raised in question.

 

"When it is the end result of making love with you... or as you prefer _fucking_. Then yes. It is," came Connors answer as he slowly slid out of Hank, so they could clean up.

 

"Uh huh... well fu- ahhh" Hank shuttered as Connor moved, the strap on slipping out of him. "You play dirty."

 

"I learned from the best."

 

Hank rolled his eyes, taking a moment to stand before he turned, leaning his back against the table now. " So... what made you-" He gestured towards the strap on. "you know."

Connor glanced down at his crotch before meeting Hanks gaze again. "I... wished to attempt 'actual’ intercourse with you, and since I am not equipped this seemed like the best compromise."

 

"Ah," Hank said, eyes falling on the toy.

 

"Ah?" Connor parroted. "Was it not… satisfactory?  I have others if you wished to-"

 

"You what now? You have _more_ of these?"

 

"Well... yes. There was a package to try out with a new partner. I figured it was the most logical choice since I was not sure what.... limits you had." Connor fidgeted.

 

"Limits? What exactly did you get?" Hank crossed his arms waiting for Connor to explain further.

 

"Well... this is only the second largest in the -" Connor stopped when Hank lifted his hand. An unreadable expression on his face.

 

"Ok... I need a shower before we continue." He stood up and took a step towards the bathroom, shuffling his feet slightly.

 

"One of them does.. vibrate if you-"

 

"Connor! Shower!"

 

Connor shook his head, smiling as he watched Hank shuffle past, pride filling him. He turned back to the table. "Hank... your breakfast is still on the table...You should eat after such vigorous activity."

 

"I'll make toast when I'm done. Besides, that's cold and covered in jizz." Hank stated as he shut the door behind him.

 

Connor walked over and looked down at the now very sad looking plate. It was, in fact, covered in jizz. He sighed. At least Hank had been able to eat one strip of bacon.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter. I mostly just share my love of the DBH fandom: https://twitter.com/ChernaKat


End file.
